During the Night
by Hearts of Eternity
Summary: One-Shot. Sam is supposedly alone in her room when a breeze comes in to join to join her. It turns out to be not who she expects, but everything turns out in the end. DXS


Okay, this is my first Danny Phantom fic! I hope you like it! Please be nice and open while reading this. The start really sucks, but the ending in nice and fluffy, if not a little sexy! Just read and tell me what you think!

Danny and Sam forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I desperately wish I did, but I don't.

… … … … … … … … … …

"Nothing ever happens during the night." Sighed a raved haired girl who sat alone in her room.

A breeze crept in through the open window and stirred the deep violet curtains that drawn across the window. The single occupant of the large room sighed as the coolness of the gentle brush of air washed over her exposed flesh. It was rather late in the night for her to be up but school had recently ended for the summer and she had no desire to go the sleep at the moment.

That night was unbelievably warm, so Samantha Manson had chosen a different type of night attire to wear. It was a black silk nightie that barely covered her thighs and was held up by only two thin straps. Normally, Sam would never have considered buying this type of clothing for herself, but it had been a gift to her from on of her more amorous cousins for her sixteenth birthday. The warmness of the night made the nightie perfect for wearing.

She was lost in thought as she lay upon the dark covers of her large bed. Her thoughts were all centred around one thing, a certain halfa that had clouded her mind for the longest while. The time had long since passed when Sam had admitted to herself that she felt things far deeper than friendship for her best friend Danny.

She had realized her own feelings early in her freshman year of high school. Now that they were seventeen the burning feelings she harboured only burned deeper. The only thing was, even if Sam knew of her own love she had no way of expressing it for fear of being rejected. There was no way that she could go on if she lost the precious friendship that she had with Danny.

"I really think I need some music." Sam sighed to herself and swung her legs over the side of her bed, making her way to the stereo near her bed. Soon music was drifting through the room like the breeze that drifted through the window. It begged Sam to move with it. San complied by swinging herself into the beat, imagining herself with a certain dance partner.

Once again the breeze came in through the window, this time is was colder and stayed in the room. Invisible hands of air caressed Sam's legs and arms, encouraging her to move more with the music. Somehow it really did feel like there was someone dancing with Sam and she relished the feeling, dreaming that it was the touch of her half ghost.

When the music began to pick up, Sam twirled about her room, turning off the lights and lighting a few of the scattered candles that laid about her bed. She liked it that way. The way the room glowed with a sensual feel about it, making the shadows dance like she was.

Soon the breeze was coming in far stronger than it had before. With it's formless body it pressed against Sam and caressed her in more intimate places. Sam's imagination went wild, picturing that it really was Danny doing this and not just some stupid wind. To and fro she swayed her hips and the more she did this the more intimate the breeze became with her. Sam's knees went weak as she imagined hands running over her body instead of air and warm breath on her neck instead a cool breeze.

All of became overwhelming. Her raven hair tossed around her shoulders, feeling like fingers were being thread through the soft tresses. Her round breasts, which had developed nicely since ninth grade, bounced freely underneath their thin cover. The fine silk of her nightie rubbed and stroked her body along with the breeze, only making Sam's pleasure heighten.

Sam couldn't hold back her moan any longer. "Danny…"

Only for a second did the breeze stop its embrace. Then it returned stronger than ever, bringing Sam into an enveloping hold that was so real.

'It is real!' Sam realized. What she had thought of, as just an innocent breeze was an actual invisible person. Her heart began to race as the fact hit her. Could Danny actually be in her room at the moment? Was it really him that held her so intimately, like she had always dreamed he would? Sam had to know.

She stepped away from the cool embrace and held a hand to her slightly racing heart with hope.

"Danny, is that you?" Sam asked to the seemingly empty room. Her violet eyes scanned every corner of her room in hopes of seeing any movement to indicate where entity could be.

For a second Sam was absolutely sure it was Danny, until a voice was whispered in her ear. It wasn't the deep familiar voice of Danny Fenton. What Sam heard made her blood run cold.

"Babe, I may not be this Danny of yours, but if he gets you this hot I will." It was a masculine voice, but far more hoarse than Danny's smooth baritone.

Sam gasped frightenly and backed away from the invisible intruder. Now her heart raced for a different reason, fear.

"Show yourself, you ghost!" Sam demanded, displaying more bravery than she actually felt.

"Whatever you want, babe." Before her materialized a ghost who stood a fair head and a half taller than her. He was dressed in a ripped leather jacket and old jeans, like a bad boy biker or something.

"Get- get out here!" Sam shouted in a feeble attempt to get this ghost out.

Instead of leaving, he advanced on her with dark eyes leaden with a desire for something from her. "I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want from you." He stated huskily.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Your life." He hissed then pounced upon the young woman. Sam screamed loudly in vain, the mansion was empty of all life since her parents were gone on business and Sam was supposed to be able to take care of her self.

"Please, anyone! Help Me!" Sam called out. "Danny!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Danny shot up from his bed as a strange scream echoed in his ears.

'What was that?' he pondered as his ice blue eyes scanned his room. Nothing was out of place and his ghost sense wasn't going off, so why had he woken up?

"_Please, anyone! Help Me! Danny!"_

The desperate scream rang in Danny's head. That was Sam's voice; he would know it anywhere. She sounded like she was in extreme trouble, so without even thinking that what he heard could have been the echo of a dream, Danny went ghost and flew out of his house like lightning.

The summer night air rushed past him in his hurry. If anyone had been awake at that hour to see Danny, all they would have caught was a brief blur of black and white.

'What could be wrong with Sam!' Danny thought as he phased through a building that got in his way. There was a mounting feeling of dread that was building up in the back of his mind. This only spurred the halfa to go faster, not stopping for anything.

If anything were to be wrong with Sam he would never forgive himself. She was the dearest person in his life. Yes it was true, from early on in freshman year Danny had figured out why his heart always skipped a beat when Sam came near. Even if he didn't have the courage to proclaim his love, Danny cherished his friendship with Sam over all else. That was why he now was speeding along the skies in his reckless fashion.

In a matter of minutes the mansion in which the young woman of the halfa's heart lived came into view, just as frightened screams reached his ears. A blue mist issued from Danny's mouth, signalling that there was a ghost near by, in Sam's house.

"Sam!" Danny yelled and shot into Sam's room.

The scene before him infuriated Danny with an anger he had never felt before. Sam was pinned down to her floor with her black nightie hiked up around her hips. A ghost had her pinned down mercilessly and was holding his lips barely an inch away from Sam's mouth, a strand of mist came from Sam's mouth to his as he drained her of life.

"Get the hell away from her!" Danny roared and dived upon the ghost.

From the three years that Danny had of fighting ghosts, it was safe to say that he had gotten his fair share of workouts. All this resulted in his strong trim physique that enabled Danny to give one hell of a punch. He sent the stranger flying into a wall.

… …

Sam gasped for air and sat up quickly to see her savoir once again dive upon her attacker and deliver a flurry of attacks. Never had she seen such a look of raw fire in the young man's bright green eyes as he attacked the strange ghost. How did he know she was in trouble though?

As Sam gathered her breath she attempted to sit up but the room spun mercilessly when she tried so Sam remained down. That unnamed ghosted had drained her of so much energy that it was now difficult to just move. From the floor her violet eyes tracked the fighting of the two ghosts through her room, occasionally they phased through a wall or floor but would come back seconds later, punching and kicking. Any threats and curses issued from Danny's mouth as he remained with the upper hand.

'Why don't you finish him off?' Sam thought as she continued to watch. It was plain to see that her attacker was worn out, but Danny was refusing to let up on his attacks. He wasn't slowing down nor making a move to suck the ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

Once again, Sam watched as Danny grabbed his opponent and they both dived through the floor.

… … … … … … … … …

"Yo man, w-what is your problem!" Gasped the ghost. He was slammed up hard against the basement wall, Danny pinning him there with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You're my problem! What the hell were you doing to Sam!" Danny roared. The thoughts that ran through the halfa's mind at the moment consisted of dealing as much punishment to this ghost as possible. Deliver as much damage as possible.

"Sam? You mean the babe up ther-." Danny cut off what the ghost was going to say with quick jab to the gut.

"Her name is _Sam_ not babe!"

"Right, right! Sam! I got it buddy!" He yelped. "Look, I was just floating by when she just drew me in. She was just begging for some guy to come in and do things to her! Any guy with eyes could see how bad she wanted someone. I decided I'd be that man."

"You're lying!" Danny yelled and pinned the ghost more fiercely against the wall.

"I ain't man! Look, she wants some guy named Danny real bad! I mean _real bad_!" The ghost desperately panted. "Before she knew I was there, that Sam girl was getting off real good on the breeze!"

"Wha-?" Danny loosened his hold on the ghost's neck for a second. "What do you mean? She wants me?"

The ghost blanked for a second before putting two and two together. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought he got the upper hand. "You're Danny? You know you're little girlfriend up there _Danny, _she moves real well. A nice piece of ass, best I've seen in a while."

Danny went rigid again and shot the ghost a dangerous glare. "You know, I think I've had enough of you for one night." In a lightning move Danny took out the Fenton Thermos (Almost like he pulled it out of nowhere) and sucked the ghost up. As soon as he capped the device, Danny remembered that he had left Sam up in her room. Immediately he flew up through the ceiling and into Sam's room.

… … … … …

Sam gasped as she saw white hair begin to emerge from the floor, followed shortly by the rest of a body. Danny spotted Sam right away and kneeled by her, looking at her his concern brimming in his lime green eyes.

"Are you alright Sam?" Danny asked. His hands ghosted over her skin looking for any injury but never actually touching her.

Sam slowly sat up and looked into the eyes that she always sought for comfort, no mater if they were green or blue. "I'm- I'm fine."

"I'm so relieved!" Danny sighed. Without thinking he brought Sam into a tight embrace, bringing as close to him as he could without crushing her.

A blush made its way onto Sam's face as she was held to her secret love's chest. She could feel his muscles move from underneath the black jumpsuit and she could hear his heart race in time to hers. 'You were really worried about me…' Sam thought as she allowed her body to be held in his arms. It was then that Sam realized Danny was talking.

"You have no idea how worried I was for you Sam. If anything horrible happened, I don't know what I'd do." Danny whispered into Sam's ear. Sam shivered in delight from the husky sound of Danny's voice. He mistook it for her being cold and brought her closer to himself, Sam took advantage of this and snuggled into his chest.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Sam asked quietly.

Danny thought for a second, absent-mindedly running his fingers through Sam's hair. "I don't know, it was like I could hear you calling from in here…" Danny took one of his gloved hands and held it over his heart. Then he realized how close he was to saying what he truly felt, so close! And he chickened out. Drawing his hand away from his heart Danny slowly let go of Sam and inched away with a mounting blush on his face.

Both teens missed the warmth of each other immediately, but both were too shy to move back to each other. Suddenly both were very aware of where they were in a dark bedroom, alone, at night, and Sam was in nothing but a flimsy nightie. Wait, Sam was in nothing but a flimsy nightie!

Danny's head snapped to the side to fully grasp what Sam was wearing. The black silk outfit revealed her long smooth legs and showed quite a bit of cleavage. His eyes were drawn to the sight of this gothic angel sitting next to him. Sam had completely forgotten of what she was wearing until she felt the feeling of Danny's eyes trailing over her.

"Ah, Danny!" Sam squealed loudly. She shot away to dive underneath her blankets on her bed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean- well I kind of, but you're wearing- I uh- I'm really sorry!" Danny stuttered and averted his eyes. He stood quickly and faced the window; it was obvious he was blushing. "I think I should go now. I caught the ghost and he's in the thermos so there's no reason I should stay."

"No! Wait! Please don't go!" Sam shouted. She didn't want to be alone again. Sam wanted to feel safe and the only way she would truly feel safe was if Danny stayed. Danny turned his head to glance at Sam.

She peeked up Danny from underneath her sheets, "I don't want to be alone. Can't you- uh- can't you just stay here with me please." She gave him her best begging look. Sam knew Danny could never say no to the look she was giving him. "Pleeeeeease stay here. I really don't want to be alone, I'm too scared right now." Sam begged.

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his white tresses. "Alright, I guess if this makes you feel better." He stepped away from the window and stood awkwardly. That was when Sam caught sight of a small trail of green ectoplasm running down from Danny shoulder.

"Danny, you're hurt!" Sam gasped and shot up from her bed. "We've got to get that bandaged!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. He was never answered as Sam hastily dragged Danny into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She sat him down on the side of the tub then rummaged around for her first aid kit.

"Danny, you're shoulder is bleeding! That other ghost must have gotten you at some point. Can you change back so that I can bandage you up." Sam asked. She had forgotten about her attire, it wasn't as important as helping Danny.

A blush crept onto the halfa's face and he hurriedly shook his no. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing is really wrong, it's just well- I'm not uh…" Danny trailed off and blushed considerably.

"You're not what?" Sam eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath except boxer!" Danny stated quickly. Sam blushed considerably, that was not what she had been expecting.

"Can't you just bandage me like this?" He asked.

Sam shook her head. "Sorry, nope." Then she got a mischievous look on her face. "But since you've seen me in this," she motioned to the nightie) "if you just change back and I see you in your boxers, I'll call it even."

Danny could do nothing but stare. She wanted to see him half naked? What was he supposed to do now? Just change back and get it over with? He sighed, 'Yep it looks like I have to…' He concentrated for a second until two rings of light appeared around his waist and Danny reverted back to his human self.

Sam stepped back and surveyed Danny. She had to stop herself from drooling at what she saw. Danny was even more gorgeous than she had ever imagined! His muscles were well defined, yet not bulky. There was a few scars here and there, reminders of the battles that he's fought in the past, but Sam could only think they made him more attractive. And his boxers, black with a small green blobby ghost pattern on them.

As for Danny himself, he was well aware of being stared at and it made him self-conscious, yet slightly flattered. He took the opportunity to really check Sam out in detail. Her raven hair was mussed up a bit, and one of the straps had slipped off her shoulder. Sam's cheeks glowed with the slight blush that she had giving her a seductive look. Even the way her luscious body was swaying was starting to turn him on.

"See, you don't look that bad." Sam cooed playfully. 'Not bad at all!'

Danny gave her just as playful look, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Sam giggled and swatted him on the arm lightly. "Thanks. Now I have to get this cut cleaned up." She sat down behind him on the tub ledge, close enough that Danny was able to feel the heat coming off of her.

They sat in silence as Sam worked. The silence was killing them. Thoughts were just eating away at their minds. Finally Danny had to say something.

"When I was fighting that ghost down in the basement he said something."

"What?" Sam asked. What could that ghost have said?

"He said you wanted me. Is- is it true?" Danny whispered. In his heart he was basically begging for Sam to say yes. Say yes so that he could kiss her senseless like he always wanted to.

Sam sat frozen where she was. What could she do? What would she say? Slowly Sam raised a trembling hand to Danny's good shoulder to get him to face her. Their eyes met and something just sparked.

"What do you think Danny?" Sam whispered. Her head was already starting to lean in. Danny swallowed hard and leaned in as well.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Danny asked, his voice a low seductive whisper.

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded her head slowly. Her eyes darted down to Danny's lips then back up to his eyes.

"I think I love you." Danny whispered and closed the rest of the gap between their lips.

It was like nothing that they had ever felt before. A fire was lit inside them as their lips caressed each other. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and brought her flush against him. Sam gasped and Danny took advantage of this, darting his tongue past her soft lips to explore her mouth. Every crevice and detail Danny stored to memory, her very taste being embedded in his mind. Slowly Sam reached her tongue out to caress Danny's, he moaned in return. Unfortunately they still required it and had to break apart to breath.

As Sam caught her breath she glanced up at Danny, who stared back at her with a look of absolute adoring. "Danny, I think I love you to." She breathed.

Danny grinned broadly and brought Sam into a tight hug, holding her closer than he had before. "You don't know how long I've been wait to hear that you love me!"

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear the same thing!" Sam giggled.

"So, can I kiss you again?" Danny asked.

"Yes you can, as many times as you want." Sam purred. Danny took this and dived upon Sam's lips once again, ravishing her. Their tongues wrestled against each other in a playful battle. Sam brought her arms up began to run her fingers through his soft pitch-black hair. Danny's hands began to wander up and down Sam's sides making her arch into him with delight.

Danny trailed flurries of kisses down Sam's jaw line and suckled on her neck, leaving his mark on her. He relished in her taste, it was like exotic strawberries and sweet fruits.

"D-Danny, come on n-not in a bathroom!" Sam struggled to talk as Danny continued to ravish her skin. He made his way up to her lips and kissed her lightly before pulling away.

"Would you rather the bedroom?" He purred.

Sam blushed but nodded. He scooped her small form up with ease and leapt into the bedroom with fervour. He placed his precious cargo onto the bed and pounced upon her. Sam readily found Danny's lips and kissed him with all the passion that she had locked away within her for years. She nipped at his bottom lip, wanting more passion from him, more feeling, just more of him. Danny gladly complied by adding to the passion and kissing her with all he had.

Danny's hands traced Sam's sides and felt her beneath the thin cloth that she wore. He wanted her, needed her, but he couldn't move too fast. He had to wait for Sam to be ready. Sam on the other hand just enjoyed the presence of Danny. The pure feel of him under her fingers as she traced the muscles of his back and chest was so amazing!

Things started to get more heated and passionate between the two and Sam broke away to gasp for breath.

She panted heavily, never looking away from Danny's desire darkened eyes.

"I'm- I'm not ready for this." She gasped then lowered her eyes from Danny's. It felt like she was letting him down or something.

Danny brought his hand up to cup Sam's face and bring her up to look him in the eye. "Don't worry about it Sam. I'll wait until you are truly ready to do anything, I love you to much to you."

Sam smiled. "Thank you." She yawned widely and Danny laughed.

"Tired are we. I would think so after so much happening tonight." He rolled to his side on the bed and Sam snuggled up into his side. "Mind if I stay right here for the night, your bed is way to comfy to leave."

"Stay as long as you want." Sam mumbled and yawned again. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's body and brought close so that her head was tucked beneath his chin. They began to drift off slowly just as Sam began to giggle quietly.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how much can happen during the night." Sam answered.

Danny chuckled good-naturedly. "I love you Sam."

"I love you to Danny."

They fell asleep in each others arms, peacefully dreaming of all the good times that were in store for them, all during the night.


End file.
